


Keep The Door Open

by Kerguelenn



Series: 13 Reasons Why Imagines [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerguelenn/pseuds/Kerguelenn
Summary: You know it’s bad. Or not. All you know, the only things your brain is capable of process for the moment is how good Zach Dempsey is a kisser. And you can totally deal with it. Because you’re kissing him back. In your bedroom, on your bed.





	Keep The Door Open

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m french and start Tumblr two weeks ago I think. And I discover these amazing things called “Imagines” and just fell into it. And then, I decided to write one. So since I’m french, you can guess that English isn’t my first language so I excuse myself for all the mispelled word and everything. Hope you will enjoy.

You know it’s bad. Or not. All you know, the only things your brain is capable to process for the moment is how good Zach Dempsey is a kisser. And you can totally deal with it. Because you’re kissing him back. In your bedroom, on your bed. Two feet away from your brother’s room, your boyfriend’s best friend. Yeah, you know how messed up it sounds but you like Zach since Justin came back home one day with him. He is an old crush, and you were okay with keeping it a secret since you were incapable to talk to him without babbling stupidly. So you really didn’t think he liked you back. That was completely impossible. That why you thought he was messing with you when he asked you out, you thought your brother was trying to mock you because you win at basketball against him the night before. And you especially didn’t believe Zach because he asked you in school where a dozen of students could have seen you or heard you. But he keeps asking, and you finally say yes. And now, that’s exactly what you’ve been doing since three months. Hiding and making out like horny teenagers.

You and Zach wanted to go public but both of you were a little scared by the reaction of Justin when he will learn the truth. So you kept it quiet waiting for the right moment. But with all the mess with Hannah Baker’s tape (yes you knew about it, she wasn’t your friend but you liked her, and learning you brother and boyfriend play a role in her death wasn’t easy to deal with. Especially with the Bryce’s tape), and Jessica breaking up with him; your brother wasn’t in the right shape to deal with anything.

Zach moves to your jugular, kissing you. He always makes you so lost after a make-out session. For hours you could still feel his breath on your neck, the shape of his lips or his scent on your close. It’s like he has a superpower, making you hot and lost and only capable to think about him for the next hours.

“Zach?”

He keeps kissing you, ignoring your voice.

“Zach? Baby?”

Your right hand is playing with his hair, loving how soft they are.

“Hmmmm?”

You smiled a little, knowing he trying to ignore you because he already knows what you’re going to tell him.

“You know you can’t leave a mark here.”

He’s finally leaving your neck to look you in the eyes.

“Why are you always breaking my heart Y/N?”

He’s pouting like three years old who didn’t get the toys he wants. It looks so cute that you can’t repress the urge to kiss him and changing place on the bed to be on top.

“First because Justin doesn’t know about us and I really don’t want to have this weird conversation with him at breakfast. And two, because I don’t like it. I always saw hickey-like marks.”

“That was it is Babe. Love marks.”

He kisses you again making you speechless for a few seconds. But your hands find their way to his torso and push him back to the mattress holding him.

“But I just find them disturbing you know like suddenly you were just on objects that someone own. And everyone is judging you, talking behind your back. Making you feel bad and awful. Sometimes, I see a girl with hickeys on their neck, next to their boyfriend. They should look happy, but their eyes are filled with fear, but they have to pretend because that’s why their boyfriend expected them to do. They controlling their lives. And I don’t want that.”

You know you speak without thinking because after you finished, Zach's hands fell off your hips and his eyes look hurt.

“Do you really think so low of me Y/N? Do you think I want to put on hickey on your neck only to treat you like shit? Really? After I run after you for a month, asking you repeatedly on a date when you just keep rejecting me? You must be fucking kidding me.”

Zach push you back on the other side of the bed, collecting his things. You’re so lost by how things went to hell in a few seconds that your brain doesn’t register with the actual situation right away. But just before he reaches the door you push him against it kissing him like your life depends on it. Because it is, you love Zach fucking Dempsey so much that you cannot live with him leaving your room without knowing if it will be okay between you two. Your hands are behind his back trying to draw him towards you (with the height difference it’s not really easy to kiss him without holding him) you’re trying to show him how sorry you are for hurting him, showing him how much you care about him. You can feel how much he cares about you. His hands travel along your back till it stops after your ass to carry you. Letting you have his height. He pushes you back to the door and kissing you like he’s going to die tomorrow.

After you’re both breathless from the kiss, you try to make you look at him.

“Zach, I didn’t want to hurt you. I’m sorry but it’s not okay if you leave every time I going to hurt you. Because I’m going to do it, even if I don’t want too. So you need to tell me, explain me your point of view. I don’t know the world. I only know what I thinking, what I believe in. What I love.” You’re caressing his face, lightly on his cheeks trying to erase all the wrong that has been done to him. “I love you Zachary Shan-Yung Dempsey and I’m not going anywhere.”

You’re the first one of the two of you to tell the word, Love. And you’re really trying to not freak out at the moment because yes, you know you love him, you probably love him since the first smile he addresses you but you just said it out loud without knowing if he feels the same about you.

“I was supposed to say it first. I love you Y/N Foley. More than you could ever know. And I don’t want to mark you to control you. I want to mark you because I love you. And maybe because I want to show everyone that you’re mine and only mine. I want the world to know that you’re my girlfriend and that I love you. I want to show to all the boys who look at you that you’re mine. You’re my girlfriend.”

“A little possessive, don’t you think darling?” You laugh at his smile, and kiss him again.

“Don’t say to me Y/N, that you don’t want to leave a mark on my body letting know to all the girl, the cheerleader and other that I’m yours.” You shift in his arms.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You mumble.

“You think I don’t see the jealousy in your eyes when I shots and Ellie from the cheers can’t stop touching me?”

“It’s not Ellie it’s Hailey.” And you know you fall just right into his trap. “Okay, you’re right Dempsey, maybe I’m a little jealous when a girl can’t stop touching you even if I right here”

“She doesn’t mean a thing to me, babe. And it’s okay to be jealous. I am too when I see you with Clay and Tony talking about things that make you laugh and smile.”

“Most of the time we talked about movies or music. Sometimes about Hannah.” You see how his eyes get lost for a second when he hears her name. “And about Skye too.”

“Skye, the dark weird girl? Who works at Monet’s?”

“Yeah, and she’s not weird. She actually really fun and interesting to talk to. I like her.”

“But why do you talk about her with her other friend.” You don’t respond right away, trying to know if it’s okay to talk about Skye with Zach.

“Babe?” You look back at him and shy a little.

“You can’t tell anyone about it. If Tony or Clay learns about it, they’re going to kill you.”

“I’m not really scared about Jensen babe.”

“It’s funny how you say nothing about Tony.” You smile a little when he hides in your neck. “Okay, you see, Clay discover she’s not well, and we think she could be a little depressive. So we try to talk about the thing we find in her comportment that could be different before it’s too late.”

“You think she would… Like Hannah..?”He can’t say the word and your heart break a little when you see him like that.

“It’s a possibility; we want to be sure about it. We just trying to know if she keeps hurting herself and it’s freaking me out because if she does that means she could do other things and she became one of my closest friend, who know about you and me by the way.” Zach doesn’t let you finish.

“What? She knows about us? I thought we keep it quiet!”

“Okay, don’t get mad baby, but Tony and Clay know too.”

“You must be kidding me, you tell your friends but I can’t tell my best friend about you!”

You kiss his lips, just because you want it.

“You can’t tell your best friend, because your best friend is my brother who going to kill every boy who gets close to his sister. I don't want to get you kill just because you kiss perfectly.” You wink at him before he gets the chance to pretend he’s hurt by what you said. He kisses you on the cheeks “I should go to see Justin. It’s been almost an hour I’m here, and he going to start asking questions.”

You know he’s right, but you’re incapable to let him go. but before you could kiss him goodbye, someone is beating at your door like maniac.

“Y/N why can’t I come in? Why your door is closed? Mom wants to see you and ask you to come downstairs!”

“Two seconds Justin” You screamed back at him, trying to decide where you going to hide your giant boyfriend. You look to the window but it’s raining too hard to let him there for a few minutes without letting him catch a cold or worse and with their big game tonight you just can’t.

“Go to the closet. Hurry, please.”

“Y/N!” Yells your brother behind the door.

“God Justin, I’m coming!” You open the door and look right at him.”What do you want, because we both know mom isn’t here.”

“Why your door is closed on a Saturday morning at ten?” You’re trying to think fast, making up something.

“I was working on your birthday present.”

“My birthday is in four-month Y/N…”

“Yeah, I know that dummy. It just I got an idea and I prefer to do it right now that being late.”

“Then, can I see it?”

“Like you said, your birthday is in four months. You’re going to have to wait. Thank to stopped by but I would like to continue so if you could leave.” You’re showing him the door before something bad happen and he discovers Zach.

“Why Zach’s jacket is here?” Yeah, something bad like that.

“Humm, he gives it to me last night.”

“Last night?”

“Hmhmmm.”

“We were together last night Y/N. Playing basketball, and you were at home, studying.”

“But you came home. And I got to bed. But I had a nightmare and go for a walk. He saw me and keeps me company till I was ready to go back to bed.”

“Y/N, you’re always coming to me when you have a nightmare.”

“I know, but you look so peaceful that I couldn’t wake you.”

Okay, you didn’t go for a walk last night, but you did have a nightmare. So you’re not completely lying to your big brother right now.

He gives you a hug before he got to the door and you release a breath you didn’t know you were holding.

“Tell Zach that I’m waiting for him in my room, and, please Y/N don’t hide him in your closet again or he gonna to be stuck in here one day.”

“Yeah, alright Jus’ I will tell him. Wait for what?” He smiles at you like you’re the funniest thing he sees in his life.

“You have a hickey on your neck and Zach’s car is parked in front of the house for an hour. And yes, we’re going to have a talk about him being your boyfriend and both of you hiding it from me but I’m happy for you guys.”

You look at him, trying to know if it just a joke or if he really just guess the entire thing right.

“How did you know he’s in the closet?”

“Because the door is closed Y/N. And you’re so scared of monsters since you’re a child that you’re incapable to close it. And thank you but I’m not stupid, I perfectly see how you look at each other.” He turns to the closet before adding “Zach, I’m waiting for you in my room. We don’t have all day so hurry up.”

You can hear your boyfriend’s voice telling him he will meet him there before Justin finally leaves your room letting you speechless.

“Look, babe, it seems it didn’t turn up so bad. But I’m going to see him and make sure he’s okay with it. See you later.”

You don’t even see Zach leaving because you’re trying to understand how this could have happened in less than three minutes without you seeing it. The next things you do is calling Skye to tell her everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it's my 1st work on AO3 and I really hope you liked it ♥  
> Still, French, sorry for the mistakes but I would really like to improve myself.


End file.
